A life in the shadows
by KookieMonXVii
Summary: "There comes a time in life when one must take decisions..." After leaving a burning Castle Town behind, the princess of destiny is about to begin her journey as one f the "shadow folk" to help protect Hyrule. But first she has to prove herself worthy...


_Author's note: _

_Readers, you may notice that the writing is a little "childish" but please remember naive, little Zelda is the narrator so as the story progresses and she starts maturing the writing (and hopefully the author) will mature too. I only ask for patience, she'll get there eventually. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome! It would greatly improve this (in my opinion, promising) story. Finally I would like to thank you for finding the time to read another of my fictions. First time writer here so I'm kind of nervous… Tee-hee_

_Oh, before I forget… this chapter is a preview, there is still no definite version. The rest is going to be updated in December and January respectively (that's what happens when you live in the middle of nowhere, it's a hassle to steal Wi-Fi signal xD) _

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own a damn thing. Characters, places, etc. registered under the Legend of Zelda franchise belongs to their respective creators: Miyamoto/ Aouma?_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**PROLOGUE CHAPTER:**

**AN AWKWARD WELCOMING, **

**NEW FRIEND AND A LITTLE SHEIKAH HISTORY… **

….

The bonfire was huge and gathered around it were many Sheikah. I was awed, the only Sheikah I'd seen in my life was my nursemaid Impa and she had assured my parents that she was the last one, that all had been exterminated during the Civil War. Seeing all these individuals abruptly proved her otherwise. Their attention was all on us as we passed the group on horse. Impa seemed familiar with her surroundings; however, her expression remained hard, almost difficult to read… she was good at that. The Sheikah were silent, their red eyes following our every move. It may have been my imagination, but I felt their gaze directed at me. They weren't exactly welcoming glares.

Our horse stopped in front of one of the tents. The Eye Symbol was painted with red and blue on its curtain, I noticed, it must belong to the leader. Impa helped me get off the horse, the other's eyes piercing on my back.

"Don't let them bother you." Impa told me in a hush way before entering. The inside was bigger than the outside might have suggested, playing a lyre was an old woman. The melody made its way to my ears and instantly won a place in my heart. Nostalgic, I could use that word to describe it. The woman opened her eyes; though her hair was already white and her skin wrinkled I could see she still had grace and beauty with her. Impa placed a hand across her chest and bowed her head; I looked at her curiously and watched the other woman imitate her. I looked down and thought perhaps I should do the same. Holding both sides of my dress I bowed my head. The older woman seemed humored by this.

"Who is this lovely little girl?" she laughed. Her voice was rich, almost sweet, grandmother like.

"She is Princess Zelda, Mother; a daughter of the House of Hyrule." Impa replied humbly.

_Mother?_ I looked up still head down, hearing the rest of my presentation without saying a word for my father taught me not to interrupt a grown up conversation. 'Mother' was not laughing anymore. Her sweet smile was replaced by a serious scowl. "You surprise me, Impa. You were well educated in our laws. What possessed you to bring her here?"

"Mother, Hyrule has fallen into the hands of the Dark Lord. There is nowhere else for her to go; she bears a piece of the Triforce. I can sense it."

'Mother' gave a low growl. "So it has begun... Inform the elders, there must be a council before we decide." She looked at me. "Excuse us, your highness, but we have to look after the well being of our own as well..."

I nodded and let Impa guide me outside. We went to another tent, she told me we would rest here tonight and left. I no longer understood, this had happened before, we would stop at a village and the leader would hurry us out. Why did no one want to take me in? Is it because of the Triforce I hold? I look at the back of my hand; Link must have gotten the Master Sword by now. This won't last long; I smiled, knowing that my hero will save us. The council had gathered. I saw them enter 'Mother's ' tent. I was told I was a curious child, too curious for my father's ministers' taste and without their knowing I was already prying.

/…/

The council wasn't saying much, none of my knowledge anyway. I peeked through the thick fabric and nearly jumped as a scarlet red eye looked at me from the other side. I blinked, there was nothing there. Thinking of it as a part of my imagination I shrugged it off.

"It is not correct to eavesdrop; there are serious punishments for that." A voice said behind me, I've been caught!

"Sorry, I just wanted to..." I stopped mid sentence, the voice belonged to a boy... and a cute one too. His face framed with the same deep-golden color of hair as me, his eyes, I recognize, were the same ones I saw earlier.

"Please don't turn me in." I begged. The boy raised an eyebrow, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm the princess." I scowled, usually I would have anything I wanted back home by stating this, but the boy didn't seemed as weak minded as father's ministers, he narrowed his eyes instead, clearly disgusted. "Not in this camp, here you are just as common as we are. Spoiled brat!"

His words stung me. He was right.

"Etai, is something wrong out there?" A voice said; the boy (Etai) gave me a quick glance; I gave him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes in response and answered: "No, I just wanted some air, that's all."

_Phew!_ "Thank you" I whispered. Smiling, he said something in Sheikah I couldn't quite translate, but I think it was something like: You're just lucky that I wasn't allowed to hear either. So we listened for a while and so far the council was against my stay until someone shouted "You are descendents of the Dere. It is your duty to repay the ancient debt of your fathers!"

"Debt?" I turned to my newly made friend. Hesitant at first he stood silent, but after I turned back to the council's conversation he replied in a whisper. "It's because of the 'incident'."

"Incident? What incident? What happened?" I asked more interested than before. What could have happened to the Sheikah to serve the Royal Family the way they do? Suddenly I realized I was asking too much, ashamed I said no more, but he didn't seem to mind. Again, he hesitated before answering in his secretive tone –"My Mama Ai told me that long ago the great Goddess herself saved a whole clan of Sheikah during the Era of Chaos, by that time she was in her mortal form and Hyrule was barely founded. She also said that the Goddess once had a Sheikah friend from the time of the Ancient Battle and that it was her memory what led her to the Dere and Izqui clan that day. Hyrule wasn't under one banner like today, so fights over territories and borders were constant, the Sheikah clans of West and East fought against our brother tribe, the Oocca..."

"The ...Oocca?" I interrupted, there were some books back in the castle mentioning these people, but it was written in an ancient form of Hylian which I still wasn't too familiar with so I didn't get much of a chance to know about them. Etai turned to the council, they didn't look happy. He thought for a moment and simply said: "Sky beings."

"Sky ...beings" I repeated, Etai nodded as if conforming what I just said. I waited for more, but he said no more about the subject. Instead he continued the story of the Sheikah debt for which I was grateful considering their reputation as secretive and few worded people.

"The Dere attacked the right side of the Oocca camp; the Izqui attacked the left. The three parties were too busy fighting to notice the leak coming from the ground. Monsters flooded the camp; they slaughtered the fighting groups mercilessly. That's when the Goddess came, in middle of a bloody battle. She poured her light and trapped the monsters underground, where the House of the Dead is now located."

"...House of the Dead?" I was starting to get lost. The council seemed to be settled now, still sitting, they bowed as in some sort of prayer. I cocked my head. "What are they doing?"

Etai grunted. "You ask too much questions." He turned his red eyes to me; the shadows of the candle light accented his handsomeness. I couldn't help but blush. "But if you are to be a Sheikah," He added, "you might as well know. The House of the Dead is our final resting place. It is sacred, so if you were to die, your remains would not lie within its sanctuary, but in the Royal Tombs with your ancestors as part of the Royal Family."

"What do you mean...'If I were to die'?" I stared at him intently, did that meant I was accepted into the Sheikah? What exactly had the council agreed on? Etai pointed towards the council, they were leaving and were coming this way! I gasped; I had almost forgotten that I was spying on them. Stay calm; I thought to myself as we hid behind the tent, the five council members passed us without notice of our presence. I sighed relieved but Etai had a troublesome look, I only managed to get a small glimpse of it as it disappeared with the same quickness as it came. The candle light was dying so darkness once again engulfed the camp, I wouldn't have seen anything if it weren't for the small light that the moon emitted, graciously outlining the objects' form. It was also silent for the exception of the river's whisper. Then I remembered I wasn't alone.

"What was all that about?" I said, hoping to break the silence.

"That you just witness," Etai said, "is the beginning of the 'Trials'. The council has asked the Goddesses to lend their guidance and protection upon you to succeed, if you do, you become one of us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my eyes almost popped out from excitement. "What kind of trial? …When?" He didn't answer and then the weight of one detail I skipped over fell on me, "What happens if 'I don't'?"

"I have said enough. Rest, tomorrow is another day." He replied hoarsely, he waved good night as he returned to his grandmother.

"…Right" I watched him disappear and slowly began my way. Two steps towards the direction of my tent and I stopped, it was dark, dark everywhere. I strained my eyes to see beyond those lightless voids, monsters could come out of them any minute. Stalchildren may bloom out of the ground! My mind is playing tricks on me, there can't be shadows there. I'm alone. A little squeak escaped from my lips as a hand fell on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Zelda, it is safe here." It was the serene voice of Impa. I hugged her tightly and I wished that she'd never leave me alone again. Silently, tears ran without restrain through my cheeks, I cried for my mother, I cried for my father, I cried for Hyrule, I cried for those who didn't (or couldn't) and I cried for myself. What will it be of me? Etai is right, I'm just a spoiled little princess who never been outside her own castle, it didn't matter if I was a child of destiny, what use would that be if I couldn't even predict my own father's death! I tried to be Hylian and I failed. Look at me now, trying to pass off as a Sheikah. It must be a laugh for them.

The trials still hadn't begun but my spirit was already thinning. I looked up to Impa; she gave me a warm smile as she patted my hair. She had faith on me. That soothed me; I would try my best for her. I would not let her down, not with all she has done for my family, but I can't help my fear. After all, who ever heard of a Sheikah who's afraid of the dark?

_To be continued_…

**How's it going so far? Too quick? Or did it need more detail? Better structured sentences perhaps? Fluency? Submit your opinion and I'll be glad to change styles before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious ; ) **


End file.
